


Sunrise Hues

by SurpassTheStars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix Has Insomnia, Fluff, I Don't Listen To Myself, I Said No More Projection But Here We Are, I'm Projecting Onto Felix, I'm Sorry, Jilix Rise!, Jisung Just Doesn't Sleep, M/M, No Angst, Sorry?, We Need More Jilix, no other characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: Felix decides to sneaks out of his house at 4 am on a sleepless night to watch the sunrise at a nearby park, he meets Jisung and it becomes a daily thing for them.





	Sunrise Hues

**Author's Note:**

> well for starters I'm sorry felix for giving you my terrible insomnia,, it couldn't be helped,,,, anyways I need more jilix in my life so I made one uwu
> 
> follow me on twitter [@3rachaeffects](https://twitter.com/3rachaeffects)

The clock on his bedside table read 4:25 AM, it wasn't the first time he had horrible luck going to sleep neither will it be the last. Felix sighed, the house was quiet since everyone went to sleep 5 hours ago, well, everyone except him.

He locked his phone and pushed his covers off, if he wasn’t going to fall asleep he might as well do something instead of scrolling through Twitter before moving to Instagram and then back to Twitter.

Socked feet made small patter sounds as Felix made his way to his closet, throwing on the first hoodie he saw (which was his favourite yellow one with a pocket cat that he may or may not have taken for the women's section), before slowly making his way downstairs.

It was normal for him to stay awake, only falling asleep after the sunrise, he’d fall asleep before if he's lucky, but he had never decided to  _ sneak out _ of the house. Felix liked staying in the safety of his room, he hardly left it unless he was forced out, so why was he walking carefully down the stairs? Shaking his head, he continued downstairs making a small detour to the kitchen to get a bottle of water before putting on his shoes and quietly opening the front door to leave.

As he closed the door he felt glad he decided to wear his hoodie, the air was chilly and he partially contemplated against his plan of being outside at this time.  _ Well, I'm out now and it's better not to risk myself getting caught right?  _ He thought to himself as he crossed the road, he had taken this path many times during the day but it feels eerie with no people walking by, no dogs barking, or birds chirping. 

The quiet feels unsettling as he’s left with his own thoughts,  _ isn’t this fun,  _ he sarcastically thought as he took out his earphones from the pocket of the hoodie.

By the time he managed to untangle his earphones, he was turning the corner to the park. He quickly connected his earphones to his phone, playing a random playlist, before pocketing his phone again. Without being stuck in his thoughts it felt calmer, maybe it was the walk but he could swear it was the first time in a long time he felt calm without anxiety clawing at him whenever it could.

The walk through the park was peaceful, for once he didn't have somewhere to be so he was able to leisurely walk towards one of the bigger hills in the park. The sky was changing from its dark blanket into beautiful hues of pinks and oranges as the sun started to rise, he’d have to go back home in a couple of hours after his parents leave for work to not get caught but he can enjoy himself for now.

By the time he had managed to get to the hill, the sun was slowly making its way to the sky. It was still quiet but now there were sounds of birds chirping, coming out here was great and all but he doubted he’d do it again.

The playlist he was playing ended a while ago, not that he realized, having been so lost in thought now that he was surrounded by relative silence he didn’t see or hear a boy plopping down next to him.

“What are you doing here? It’s quite early don’t you think?” Felix jumped from where he was sitting, turning his head so fast he got dizzy for a second.

“Oh, um I couldn’t sleep”

The guy nodded as he sat down next to him, “I couldn't sleep either, I hope you don't mind me joining you,”

“Not at all,”

—————

After that day, the two boys made it a daily thing. Every day they would meet up on the hill, whether it was at midnight, 2 am, or 4 am. They never shared their names, rather decided to keep it a secret for the time being, but that didn't stop them from sharing things about themselves.

Felix was always the first one there, he hardly slept, thoughts plagued him every night forcing him to stay awake past what should be the normal sleeping time. He'd sit on the hill, playing a playlist on his phone as he gets lost in thoughts until Jisung would come and scare him back into the land of the living.

On rare days, Jisung goes there early, hed sit on the hill with a coffee drink and his notebook, sometimes getting Felix a drink as well, even when the latter objects against it. On the hill one day, he had told Felix that he doesn't sleep much either, but rather takes naps throughout the day to make up for lost sleep.

—————

“You know, we've been meeting here for a while but I still don't know your name,” Jisung said, as he snuggled next to Felix under the blanket.

He and Jisung were on the hill on a rather chilly night, Felix left the house at around 2 AM. He was wearing a hoodie again since it was getting colder, what he didn't expect was to start shivering as he got to the park.

Felix almost cried in joy when he saw Jisung on the hill with a blanket securely cocooned around him to block out the cold.

“Well, we were keeping it a secret” Felix giggled, looking down on the curled up boy on his chest. 

The other pouted “Jisung”

“Huh?”

“My name, its Jisung” 

“Oh! My name is Felix”

  
  
“Didn't expect you to have an English name, cat.” jisung said, nudging the boy.

“Shut it squirrel,” Felix replied, nudging him back.

—————

Jisung was never one for love, he hardly got any crushes, but when he did he hardly paid attention to it, hoping it would go away. 

Jisung never got crushes, until he met felix.

He expected it to go away, it always did, but this one kept growing. It didnt help that he met up with Felix every day, the boy was always running around in his mind and it scared him, he was scared of falling in love and ruining their friendship.

He hated the way his heart would skip a beat whenever Felix would do so much as laugh at his rather lame jokes, or when his hands would feel clammy when Felix manages to fall asleep on his lap.

‘Just tell him you idiot, this is your only chance’ he thought to himself as he waited for his coffee to finish. It was one of those nights where he left his house at midnight so he decided to get coffee for him and Felix. 

“Two iced lattes for Jisung!”

Maybe he’d confess tonight.

—————

When he got to the hill, Felix was already there. Huddled up under a blanket even though today wasn't as chilly as it was a couple of days ago.

“Hey, Lix,”

Felix jumped at the sudden noise, “can you stop sneaking up on me?” he whined.

“I don’t! You’re just never paying attention” jisung said as he gave Felix his coffee.

The two sat in relative silence, it was a comfortable silence as they sipped their coffees, leaning on one another under their blankets looking at what's visible of the stars. Neither of the boys wanted to break the silence.

“Jisung-”

“Felix-” they said at the same time, jisung turned to Felix. “Oh, go ahead Lix” 

“Oh um, are you sure?” the other boy only nodded “well, how do I say this…” Felix started, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
His thoughts started racing, ‘He’s going to say he's tired of you, he's going to say he doesn’t want to talk to you again, oh my god was I being too clingy? Maybe I said something and now Felix wants to stop our friendship.’ 

It wasn't until soft lips made their way onto his did he snap out of his daze, the lips leaving his as quickly as the came.

“I could see you swimming in your thoughts, Ji,” Felix said, his face was still really close to Jisung’s, as his hands were on the ground to keep stable as he leaned forward. “What I wanted to say was, I like you”

Jisung moved forward to catch Felix’s lips again, smiling into the innocent kiss. “I'm glad I'm not the only one” he muttered against Felix's lips. As he leaned back he sighed before throwing himself onto Felix, putting his head against the other’s collarbones as they toppled over.

“I'm glad I met you”

  
  
  



End file.
